


Lost In The Flames

by SmolWriterBoi (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SmolWriterBoi
Summary: Accidentally changed the summary ,too lazy to retype it, so... read if you like. Wait, here, let me redo it.Y/N is an adventurer, always looking for more challenges. One day, she tells her co-workers she's going for a hike to Mt.Ebott, a giant mountain which was rumored to be filled with monsters underneath it. Y/N wasn't fazed by this and went.... . . .then fell.





	1. 1

I ran a hand through my h/c locks, fiddling with my tie with the other. Today had been a long day, and I was ready to go on my daily hike.

Usually, people would call it absurd, going on a two-hour hike after working the entire night in the pub, but I found it relaxing. The fresh air filling my nose, that lovely scent of pine...the crunching of leaves under my boots. It was simply wonderful, to me, at least.

"Y/n, one of these days you're not gonna come back from those hikes." Mark, our main bartender, procrastinated ridiculously.

"Mark. I'll come back," I told him, despite his glazed over eyes, which made him look as if he was about to fall asleep (and most likely wasn't listening to a word I said), "I got a bar to run, can't just up and die now, can I?" I attempted to joke around, but it just came out sounding rather ominous.

I walked to the back, after realizing Mark wasn't going to reply, and snagged my {formal} black dress coat. This coat had been my mothers before she'd passed, and I kept it as a memory of her.

I hummed a tiny tune to myself nonchalantly as I walked out of the pub then, onto the cold rainy streets where dozens of people crowded around with their multi-coloured umbrellas up. I couldn't help but notice the numerous 'unfortunate' sitting snug together on the window ledge of the bar, sheltered from the rain by only the tiny eavesdrop.

Feeling awful, I paced back into the bar and grabbed one of the spare umbrellas in the back.

"Here," I said, handing it to a scruffy looking old man. He smiled warmly up at me and gave me a nod of gratitude, opening the umbrella and sheltering himself and a little girl, dressed in only rags.

"Take care of yourself, missy." The little girl told me, a faint smile on her face as she looked up at me, her dark brown eyes glistening.

"I will." 

-

'MT.EBOTT. TRESPASSERS BEWARE.' The sign in front of me read. I'd heard most of the people who came here never...came back. That's the exact reason why I wanted to try the hike, to be the first one to come back. For one, it would give my pub a ton more patrons, and that was desperately needed now. So, I uprooted the sign from the ground and threw it to the side. 

"Mt.Ebott, here I come." 

-

As I climbed up the mountain, it was just like any other hike, just not as many leaves crunching under my feet. It was peaceful, though, and I swore I could hear the rushing of water beyond a heavy layer of trees in front of me. 

I debated entering, finally coming to a conclusion of 'screw it' and bursting through the trees, where I tripped and fell. 

I went to get up but was stunned to see that...

I...couldn't?

And as soon as I had thought that I was spiralling down into a dark abyss. 

 

 

A/N : 

Oh, hi. 

So, this is my first x reader(with grillby :3) , and I would really like it if you guys (whoever you are) left me some critique so I can get better at this. 

Thanks, <3.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw...y/n is such a clutz

When my eyes finally flickered open after a sleep filled with nightmares, I found a figure hovering over me, dabbing at my wounds with a white cloth.

"O-oh! You're awake!" The person stuttered, leaping away from me and back onto her stool. 

"Pardon my manners, my child, my name is Toriel." She said, regaining her composure. I didn't reply to what she said, instead, I looked her over. She was a goat-like creature with floppy white ears at the side of her head, dressed in purple robes with a crest on it. 

"Toriel..." I murmured, testing out the name. "I'm y/n."

"A lovely name, my child." She deadpanned, saying no more and continuing to clean my wounds. 

To be honest, I didn't even know what had happened, all I knew was that I was in a room with beige walls, being treated for my wounds I got from who knows where by a giant goat lady, who, for some reason kept calling me her child.

"Great, uh, can I go now?" I asked her, despite the pain everywhere in my body. "Dear child! You just fell all the way to the underground, you'll need some rest for a while. Please do go back to sleep." 

For some reason, this lady's concern for me made me put my trust into her and willingly, I shut my eyes and dozed off. 

\- 

 

"ay, tori. so this is the human you've been fussin' over?" I woke up to a deep voice talking beside me, and no, it was not that attractive deep voice you hear in the movies, it gave off a vibe of laziness. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" I leapt up, wobbling over a bit for my glasses, which had been placed (by Toriel, I assumed) on the nightstand beside the bed I was lying on. 

"Oh, child, I see you've regained your strength," Toriel said smoothly, "and yes, Sans, this is the child." 

Sans...so that was his name. I realized that all my pains had gone, and when I briefly glanced over at my legs, the cuts I thought were there before had disappeared. 

"that's the work of tori's magic, human."'Sans' said with what seemed to be a cheery tone. It was then that I took a good look at this guy, and saw he was a skeleton. A skeleton and a goat were beside me. 

"Seems there's a lot a' variety around here from what I've seen," I say, itching my nose. 

"there sure is, kid. wait till ya meet the people in snowdin." Sans snorted, somehow, despite lacking a nose to snort with. "Why don't we go there, then," I told them, not really asking because my curiousness had gotten the best of me. 

Sans looked at Toriel and she shrugged, "Just don't let her get hurt." she told him, to which he nodded. "we'll take a shortcut, kid." He told me. "grab on." 

I didn't exactly trust this guy, but Toriel urged me on, so I grabbed onto a sleeve of his (giant) blue hoodie, and suddenly...

I was standing outside of a bar. 

-

"OH HOME SWEET HOM-Oh." I nearly began to sob in relief, eager for Mark's scolding to welcome me as I entered this bar which looked almost like my own, but...it wasn't, instead, it was Grillbys. 

"heh. you ran a bar?" Sans asked, almost reading my mind. 

"Yeah." I sighed, letting go of his hoodie and walking to the entrance of the bar. 

"well, this'll be interesting for sure." Sans mumbled, chuckling to himself. 

Perhaps it will.


	3. 3

GRILLBY'S POV 

 

As soon as I was about to lay the plate down on the counter, I felt my SOUL start rapidly pulsing in my chest. I turned around, curious as to what could be causing it...

when I saw her.

I dropped my plate in shock, my gaze still not leaving her beautiful e/c eyes. I watched her gaze shift from me to the plate, and her eyes glaze over with a panicked look.

Sans sat down on a bar stool and chuckled to himself, "well, lookie here, grillbz finally found his soulmate." I could've punched him then, but I was far more concerned about the woman.

"Sans, shut it!" The woman scolded him, running behind the bar and attempting to help me pick up the pieces. By now, I realised, the entire bar was staring at us.

"Well, get back to eating!" The woman yipped, almost as if she could read my mind, and her cold authoritative voice sent everyone eating again. She reminded me of Undyne.

"Look, I'm sorry about this.." The same cold authoritative voice retired into a more soft one that I thoroughly enjoyed hearing. "It's alright, miss." I told her gently, dropping the fragments of plate into the garbage.

"Er, well, I'm Y/N." She introduced herself awkwardly to me, "Uh, I run a bar too." She added. Hm. She does seem like the type to run a bar, based on the bags that still hung under her eyes. 

"I'm Grillbert, but you can call me Grillby, if you prefer." I say casually, standing up. She quickly follows.

"What was that name that Sans called you?" She asked, looking over at Sans, who quickly replied, a smug grin plastered on his face. "Grillbz." He told her.

"Right. I'll call ya Grillbz." She said, vaulting over the counter with a quiet 'oomph' and sitting beside Sans.

Vaulting over my counter. Well...I guess I'll allow it for now, but only for her.

"So, what can I get you?" I asked, propping my elbow on the counter causally and resting my chin on my hand.

"My regular." Sans chimed, "and a burger for me." said y/n. I still couldn't get over how melodic her voice was. I would kill to hear her sing, just once, for me.

"Coming right up," I said, and walked to the back casually.

Then I began to panic.

Was this woman really my soulmate? No...someone could have two soulmates? If the other had been dusted...I winced. The connection I felt with her almost immediately seemed real..maybe she was trying to lure me into a trap? Used magic on me..? No. She's a human, she couldn't have.

I smacked my forehead. I was being so irrational! Just see how things play out. Yes, just see how things play out, everything should be fine.

Hopefully.


	4. 4

@_Little_Writer_ credit for the word confusedly...because my dumb brain couldn't think of that .,. 

YOUR POV

I watched as Grillby came striding from the bar, two plates in hand, one with a burger, most likely mine, and the other with...a ketchup bottle?

"Uh, you gonna put that on the burger?" I asked confusedly, furrowing my eyebrows. Grillby chuckled, "Nope, he er--" He was interrupted by a loud gulp coming from Sans as he...

"YOU DRINK KETCHUP?!" I shouted, utterly astounded at his disgusting actions. "Yeppers."

"ITS SO BAD!" I said, facepalming. "Hey, no need to get saucy."

I let out a groan at his pun and put a hand over my left eye, blocked out the image of him drinking the CONDIMENT!

"Y'know, you shouldn't judge me on my actions just cause I like ketchup man, it's really hurting my nonexistent heart!"

I groaned loudly and felt a warm hand pat my shoulder in sympathy.

"Best get used to his puns, y/n."

Never.

I started to scarf down the burger, which was surprisingly well made, unlike, cough cough, mine, cough cough.

"Heheh, look at her face, Grillbz." I heard Sans say, "She's so surprised." he snorted.

"I bet mwost ware wen they ave this," I said, but it ended up coming out like gibberish, sending a roar of laughter through the bar. They were all still listening in.

I shoved my plate to the side, being done, and rested my head on the counter. "You guys are so annoying." I gurgled.  
Sans laughed and took a swig of his ketchup. "Are you alright staying here for a bit? I gotta check up on Tori."  
I raised an eyebrow, "yeah, you—er—go." I said, ushering him. "Hey kid, wanna see something cool?" He asked, staring me down.  
"Yea—" before I could finish, he was gone.

Guess that's what he meant by a short cut.

"Well, y/n, I suppose you're stuck with me now." Grillby sighed.

A/N : alone with Grillby? *uses finger to raise eyebrow since I can't actually* how fascinating


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of this chapter is what you require  
> However I must suppose that you  
> Are ready for plenty of 
> 
> OwO (‘s)

tHirD PeRsoN

 

You knotted your fingers in your hair nervously, “Yeah, I guess so.” You managed to say, your cheeks heating up for no apparent reason...or so you thought, by then you’d felt a tug in your soul that seemed to be trying to push you towards Grillby. Wait.. What. You grit your teeth. “Do you,uh, got any cigarettes?” You asked. Grillby let out a warm chuckle, “Need one already?” “Yeah,” you said, managing a tiny laugh, “sans’ puns were that bad.” He laughed once more, causing a warm tingle in your soul. He leaned down and grabbed a pack and slid it over to you. You gratefully took it and speed walked outside, where you sat down on the tiny steps leading up to Grillby’s. You lit the cigarette with a lighter that you’d had in your pocket. You didn’t remember where it had come from, but you shrugged it off. Then, the panick set in. What the hell am I thinking?! You thought. Why am I feeling like this?! You continued to panick, the tugging in your soul becoming harder and harder to fight against. Then you felt everything fade. “You alright?” A deep voice asked from beside you. You recognized it to be Grillbys,

shitaki.

Now that just made things better for your tugging soul, but not for your suffering mind. 

“I-uh, yes.” You stuttered. Grillbys face softened, “you can tell me, if you like, you know, right y/n?”

You sighed in defeat, something about this guy made you feel so welcomed..so warm, ironically. “Are you feeling those tugs too?”

Grillby’s POV 

I hesitated, I couldn’t tell her now, we hadn’t even got to know each other yet (though I felt I had known her for years already), so I decided to lie, despite my soul screaming at me not to.

”Oh,your soul does that when they want you to be friends with someone.” I shrugged, doubting that she’d believe it. “Well, in that case, can we be friends?” Part of me flinched at that word, ‘friends’ when I desperately wanted it to be something more, immediately.

”Sure, y/n.” I smiled and stood up, offering her my hand.

she took it and I felt her shiver. I resisted a smirk and instead slid my hand off of hers and walked inside.

I saw a hot blush on her face when I glanced behind me, and my soul squirmed to be near her.

Damn it, she was cute.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tackles and night time grillby
> 
>  
> 
> also yes i know the title of this chap is kinda confusing : '6 chapter 6' *sigh*

I entered the bar. I'd just recently had breakfast at Toriel's, but I still wanted to go to Grillby's..despite not feeling hungry in the slightest. The tugging sensation has disappeared, though I experienced it for...three days? I guess Grillbz was right about that whole 'meeting a new person' thing. My thoughts were, all of a sudden, cut off by a loud squeal, "Oh! So this is the Miss Y/N you've been muttering about, Grillby?!I'm Monster Kid, but all my friends call me MK!" I sat down on a bar stool and faced the person. They were only a kid, 'MK', a yellow dinosaur like one with a mustard colored sweater matching their skin. I saw Grillbz, for some reason, turn a dark red, so I cleared my throat. "Well, you're a kid. Whaddya' doing in a bar like this anyways?" I asked. This caused MK to beam, "Well! Grillby told me I had the SPECIAL ACCESS PASS!" I raised an eyebrow, special access? That sounded like something a handicapped person would say. "Er...what's that?" "I get to come here and have orange juice, obviously!" The kid told me, still grinning like an idiot. "Oooh, makes sense." I shrugged.

"Grillbz, could I get a drink? Anything's fine." I said.

"Hey, Miss Y/N?" I turned to look at MK.

"Yes?"

"Didja hear about Undyne yet?" MK asked. Undyne...?

"No, who are they?" "Only the greatest warrior ever, and the leader of the Royal Guard!!!" He gushed. "She's so cool, and she's so strong...!!" He rambled on like this about this 'Undyne' for what felt like hours till Grillbz returned with two drinks. He slid the one which was glowing a faint purple and a orange one (which I assumed was orange juice) to MK. "Hey, Grillbz, what's this?" I asked curiously, picking it up and admiring it's glowing effect from all angles. Meanwhile MK was gulping down his large cup of orange juice...very loudly. "Oh. I've been experimenting with a few drinks...this is the result." Grillbz shrugged, in unison with me as I chugged it down. Surprisingly, it was actually good..but now I was feeling tingles everywhere. "E-er, Grillbz?" He smiled and a short person appeared beside him...Sans. “WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY DRINK, SANS?!” I shrieked,but all that came out was… “BubBles!?” I wretched, there was a soap taste in my mouth. I hadn’t even sworn! Bubbles were rapidly coming out of my mouth, and Sans let out a loud harsh laugh, along with Grillbz. I had to admit, it was a bit funny...BUT I WAS THE ONE BEING PRANKED!!!! A few minutes after the bubble affect had disappeared and now I could yell at Grillby without interuption from bubbles! “GRILLBY, I SWEAR!!!” I said, vaulting over the counter (once more) and tackling him. He laughed, though I could tell he hadn’t expected my attack ( >:3 ).

As I tackled Grillbyz, we both fell into a fit of laughter. My high pitched laughter in complete harmony with his deep,attrac-NO, NO THINKING LIKE THAT. Ahem, with his low chuckle resonating throughout the bar. 

When we'd (eventually) stopped laughing, I realized the bar was completely desserted, most likely work of Sans whom was smiling down at us smugly from a barstool. 

I jolted up, Grillby quickly following. I rubbed the back of neck awkwardly. "It's late, y/n, you should get home." Grillby sighed, smile fading from his handso-cough, face, completely. "Well, we've been _snowdin_." Sans grinned, gesturing to the door, which was now covered top to bottom with snow. 

"Just teleport me home, then." I shrugged. Sans grin got even wider, "Too lazy, see you two!" He laughed, disappearing. "SAAANNS!" Grillby groaned loudly. "It's fine," I smiled, "I'll just walk back...er..somehow." I said, glancing at the door. Grillby shook his head in disapproval, "No, come with me." He then went through a door labelled 'FIRE EXIT'. I followed, the 'exit' literally just branched into a massive apartment. The place was way nicer than my home on the surface, it was sparkling clean, with a beautiful kitchen and an island, which overlooked the living room which had a simple grey couch, a few paintings, and a rustic looking tv. 

I followed Grillby to the couch, which pulled out with ease. "Here, you can sleep...here." He said, sounding fatigued already, not that I would assume otherwise, running a bar was extremely hard, espicially when you were working alone. I nodded and climbed into the bed, watching as Grillby made his way down the wall, to a room which I assumed was his. 

This was gonna be a long night. 

 

GRILLBY'S POV

 

God, what am I doing? My soul pounded in panick. I breathed in and out, humming a tiny tune to just attempt to calm myself, and thankfully, it worked. I came out of my room with a few blankets, glancing at Y/N every so often. "Here," I told her, passing her the blankets and a pillow. "Look, I'm sorry aobut earlier, I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have made such a scene." Y/N rambled on apologetically. I sighed, "It's fine. No one was ordering anyways." Her eyes widened, then she pushed the blame all on herself, "Everyone was staring, though! I just ruined our reputation completely, no one will come to the bar, now that I'm here!" I bit back a growl at that, if anyone dared to think less of y/n, less of my  **mate,** they'd regret it. 

"Y/N, our reputation is fine." I chuckled, "You don't need to worry about it. My patrons are loyal. Now, get to sleep." I said, walking to my room once more and climbing in my bed, lulled instantly to sleep by Y/N's soul humming nearby. 

YOUR POV

(1 hour later)

I groaned, I'd be tossing back in forth in my sheets for what had felt like hours now, sleep just wouldn't come and, worst of all, the tugging sensation was back, which made sleep even harder to achieve. 

I rolled out of bed, giving up and just letting my soul have it's way. To my surprise, it lead me to Grillby's room, where I pushed open the door. I saw his figure there, resting, completely in peace. I looked over his figure for a moment, and don't you say I'm checking him out, I'm...just looking over his muscles with admiration. I let my soul guide me again, and found myself now laying in the bed. The sensation had disappeared, replaced with a hum of content from my soul. A few minutes after I'd laid there, I felt those flames shift and curl around me. And in that moment, I felt completely at ease. 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woawie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late with the chapter, I'm gonna try to follow a schedule now, but the posts may be a little late. So, I'll post every Tuesday between 1:00pm and 6:00pm EST in the evening. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter ^^
> 
> P.S : I found this on Dictionary.com and I'm scared 0-0 https://www.dictionary.com/e/video/how-to-woo-a-word-lover-pick-up-lines-from-the-dictionary/ like why does this exist?

YOUR POV

I woke up sweating a bit, flames completely enveloped me, almost...protectively. I groaned, sitting up and drifting out of my daydream. No one was beside me, but I felt Grillby’s side of the bed and realized it was burning hot. I ripped my hand away from the sheet immediately.  
“Grillbz…?” I murmured, slowly crawling out of the bed. I paced myself, and despite feeling hungry, I made the bed instead of rushing to raid the fridge. And yes, I know this may sound a bit odd, but I enjoyed making the bed...it was so irresistibly soft, and with that little duvet too that made it all the better. I debated going back to sleep. I’d better just meet with Grillby to thank him then be on my merry way...no mention of me sleeping with him (NOT IN THAT WAY!) at all.  
On that light note, I trudged out of the room. I looked into the kitchen, preparing to raid, strategizing...should I go around the island, or vault over it...when I saw Grillby humming to himself by the oven, the desirable sizzle and smell of bacon filled my nose immediately. I snaked my way over to him and gazed at the bacon, drooling only the slightest. “Good morning, y/n.” He murmured, noticing my presence.  
“Morning.” I replied. “It’s been nice of you..er, letting me stay and all, but uh, I’m gonna head out.” I rubbed the back of my neck, still staring at the bacon as I walked away.  
Almost immediately, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
“Don’t leave.”  
…  
Don’t…  
“What?”  
“No...I..I mean at least stay for breakfast.” Grillby would chuckle nervously. I shrugged, thinking of the delicious looking bacon once more, “Alright.”

-

I heard the tiny ‘zing’ as a plate slid across the island, examining it, it had two eggs and around ten bacon. Ten. Bacon. This was heaven.  
I grabbed the plate and plopped down in a dining room chair, scarfing down the meal in a few mouthfuls...wait, what? I looked over and saw Grillby sitting right beside me, slowly stealing food from my plate.  
Oh. This is war.  
I stole it back and shoved the pieces in my mouth. “My bacon.” I growled. Grillby snorted, “I made it.”  
I whined, but out of pity I gave him 3 pieces of bacon.  
“Would you be open to going to see the skeleton brothers with me today?” Grillby asked, now breaking the silence.  
“Sure. Just let me go back and tell Toriel first," I said, then rubbed the back of my neck, "Can I borrow your phone?" He chuckled in response and fished his phone out of his pocket, handing it to me. "I think I have Toriel in my contacts, just scroll through."  
I did so and found a contact for her, with a...goat emoji beside it. I snickered quietly and called her.  
"Hello, Grillby?" She answered within the first two rings.  
"It's me, Toriel. Y/N." I smiled, "I just wanted to let you know I'm fi--" "OH, MY CHILD, I WAS SO WORRIED!" She sobbed, interrupting me, "Are you hurt? What happened?" She continued to bombard me with questions. "N-no, Tori, I'm fine, I just slept over at Grillby's cause we were snowed in." I told her. She sighed out of relief then gasped, "YOU SLEPT WITH GRILLBERT?" She said, astonished.  
Grillby quickly took the phone from me, "No, Miss Dreemur. She didn't, she slept on the couch. Anyways, goodbye." He said, after I heard a series of curse words. "

"Right then, we're all set to go." He smiled, shoving the phone back in his pocket. "I need clothes." I said bluntly.  
"Oh, give me a second." He held up his finger and speed-walked to the door leading into the bar.  
I plopped down on the couch and waited awkwardly, tracing circles in the couch fabric. I'm actually surprised that Grillby didn't mention last night at all, I thought he was a up-front person, but I guess not, and I liked it more that way. But..where was he getting clothes fro--  
"Alright, here you go."  
Grillby had entered the room already and was just standing there for who knows how long, a waitress uniform in hand. I was just about to kiss him with joy, but I took the uniform and dashed off into the bathroom.  
I looked in the mirror. My h/c hair was a rats nest, my eyes looked wild..I grabbed a comb from a drawer and began brushing my hair, not giving a damn where it had been. I tied my hair into a tight bun and took a breath, exiting the bathroom with a single thought, that today was going to be a good day. I followed Grillby through the town, watching as the houses lights nearby all flickered on. I felt something brush over my hand, then suddenly.. I looked down and saw that Grillby was holding my hand, smiling faintly, I looked forward. Monsters were now starting to come out of their houses and commute, while children skipped off to school. I noticed I was getting plenty of stares, huh. Guess not that many monsters know about me. I sighed, pacing myself. With time, monsters would treat me like their own..with time. \- “We’re here, y/n.” Grillby nudged me softly. I’d been staring at the ground and walking the entire time, bored out of my mind. I looked up and saw a brown house looming above me, numerous scratches were on the exterior, making it looked very worn. I let go of Grillby’s hand and knocked on the door, and I heard someone come by the door on the second knock, pausing to open it till the fifth. “OH, HELLO, I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE HERE, GRI--HUMAN?!” A tall skeleton exclaimed, yanking me inside. Grillby quickly followed me. “O-oh, erm, yes, I am...uh, human…?” I said awkwardly, Grillby chuckling gingerly in response. “I SEE! YOU KNOW, MY BROTHER HAS TOLD ME MANY THINGS ABOUT YOU.” The skeleton said, and I thought of Sans. “That’s...nice.” I shrugged, and squirmed out of his hard grip. “So, uh, who are you?” “WELL, HOW IMPOLITE OF ME!” He said...still didn’t get why he was shouting, “I AM THE GREEEEEEEEEEEEATTTTTTTTTTTTT PAPYRUS!” Oh Lord. 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus lugs us off to crazy fish lassie
> 
>  
> 
> Aight then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this all out on an iPad. Where's my applause, because now my fingers hurt
> 
> Sorry for being so late with the chapters, by the way, I just had a lot of personal stuff going on during march break and this week.

Third Person

You huffed to yourself, pulling the sheets off of you swiftly and rising from the tiny twin bed Toriel had given you. You looked around the room, there were a ton of interesting little gadgets here, yoyos, laser pointers, and piles of kids toys. Maybe she had kids? You have to ask her about that later.  
You slowly crept out of your room, and your footsteps made little creaky sounds on the worn wood as you did so. You didn't want to wake any one up, but this aged house with the creaky everything was making it incredibly difficult.  
You sighed, giving up at walking normally to the kitchen. You were glad to see Toriel wasn't up already, and checked the time.  
'6:01'  
So that's why. 

Chuckling quietly, you slipped your coat on and walked downstairs, putting the chains to the side, just so Tori knew you left.  
Today was the day you'd explore the underground, because why the hell not?  
You walked blindly through the the corridor, your footsteps echoing eerily. You'd stretch out your hands and go against a wall for direction. It worked, but then you hit your head on the door. "Urgh.." You muttered, fumbling for the door handle, which you quickly tugged on when you found it.  
The icy wind hit you like a hurricane, and you started to shiver instantly. Stars,it was cold out here. With a sudden bold sense of determination, you continued on. Your boots crunched on the snow, and your hair swung wildly in the wind. It was almost like a cold,cold, cold shower. You tried to remain positive.  
"Heyyy, y/n!" A familiar deep voice hollered at you.  
"Hello, Sans." You said lamely.  
"What are you doing up so early? You looked chilled to the bone!" He laughed, sweating a bit. How in the hell was he fine in this weather!? You thought to yourself. His hoodie fur didn't even move!  
"Well, Sans, I'd say you look quite winded," You retorted with one of your own puns, "who're you running from?" You chortled.  
"Paps, actually. He wants me to come with him to Undynes place, but to be honest," he went down to a whisper, "that lady is crraazzy."  
Well, wasn't expecting that.  
You laughed awkwardly, having not met the 'crazy' lady yourself. Then, a brilliant idea came to you.  
"I can go with him!" You exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"I can go with Papyrus to see Undyne!"  
As if on cue, Papyrus burst into the scene.  
"SANS! SHES NOT THAT CRAZY! COME O--Oh, The Human." He said.  
"That's me..." You murmured, feeling out of place. But as quickly as that feeling appeared, it vanished when Papyrus squeezed you in a hug. "FINE, SANS, I WILL TAKE THIS HUMAN...WITH ME INSTEAD!"  
Sans chuckled, "well, ain't that convenient!" He said.  
"EH?"  
"She wanted to come with you anyways,right, y/n?" Sans grinned.  
You shrugged, "Yep. I heard a kid talking about this Undyne lady anyways, jut wanna see if she's as strong as he made her out to be."  
Papyrus moved you onto his back, and you quickly got comfy. "YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED, Y/N!" He proclaimed happily.  
He turned and glared at Sans, "I'll be back." He said lowly. Stars, him talking normally was scary.  
You gripped onto his chest tighter as he began to run. Your coat was falling off of you, at the surprising speed he was going. The wind had slowed down to a gentle breeze now, though, and you assumed it was now around 7:00.  
"Sometimes I Worry About Him, Y/n." Papyrus sighed.  
"Hm?"  
"Sans. He's Always Hiding From The World, It Seems." He said softly, "I Don't Know What I'm Doing Wrong."  
You bit my lip and rested your head on his shoulder, "Aw,Paps, you're not doing anything wrong. Sans is just...he just likes being..in his own world, I guess." You'd console him gently.  
"But He Doesn't Want To Come With Me, It's Like He's Embarrassed To Have Me, The Great Papyrus, His Brother, Around."  
You shook your head, "I think he just wants his own space, sometimes, be the star of his own show, yknow."  
Papyrus sighed yet again and nodded timidly. "I suppose." He murmured.  
The scene changed around you, and now you were in a blue land, and the sound of water splashing filled your ears. You took this as a time to change the topic. "What's this place?" You asked him.  
He resorted back to shouting, but not so loudly as before, "WELL, this is Waterfall~my favourite place in the whole Underground."  
"It reminds me of the surface." You blurted, looking up at the tiny jewels on the high ceiling of the place.  
"I FEEL LIKE IVE HEARD THAT BEFORE, HUMAN." He said mysteriously. Back to shouting, though, of course.  
"I see." You mumbled, not sure of how to react.  
-  
"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Papyrus announced as we came to a house shaped like a fish's head. I climbed off his back quickly and hid behind him as a lady emerged from the house.  
"NYA--Oh, hey Paps." She said, grinning. I slowly came out from behind him, and the fish lady jumped.  
"A HUMAN!?" She screeched, "Halt! Do not take a step, or you will die!" She shouted at me. I gulped and froze...perhaps Sans was right about this lady being crazy.  
"UNDYNE, SHE IS FRIENDLY." Papyrus calmed her.  
Undyne then came right by my face and I grit my teeth,  
Did this lady want to fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kinda emotional chapter, eh? I tried third person again in this one, and I think I'm getting a bit better at it.  
> Thank you for all the kudos, they are appreciated more than you know and help keep me motivated to write. ❤️❤️❤️💝
> 
> Also, had to end the chapter prematurely be it was getting really late. Will definitely have chapter 9 out by tomorrow.
> 
> eheh plot twist i'm lazier than sans, so it will...maybe, be out by...erm...when i got time  
> SoRryYyYYyYy fAm


	9. Hiatus

Okay, I'm gonna say flat out I'm going on a break from this book. I will come back undoubtedly, but for now I need to deal with a few issues of my own. I really hope you all can understand, and again, I'm sorry. I feel really bad right now, in my mental state and physical, having being sick for over a week has really taken a toll on me. Heh.   
Anyways, I love all of you dearies, and I hope you have a brilliant day or night!  
Cheers,   
SmolWriterBoi


End file.
